Super Touring
'''Super Touring '''is a video game that built off one idea: creating race cars based on preexisting cars (sort of like LM cars.) The player is responsible for buying, customizing, tuning, and getting licenses from other manufacturers in order to build their own racecars to participate in events, watching how well the custom car goes against the other tuned cars. The name of the game looks to be a variant of "Grand Touring." Car list * Taikun EX ($60,000) (NSX) Bresque Black, Rajanya Red, Silver Metallic 5000cc engine limit * Oroka Singo RS ($10,000) (Alto Works) Signal Red 2000cc engine limit * PRC 562 ($15,000) (ARO 244) * Poresh 252 ($450,000) (959) * Hoshi Zora XT ($55,000) (GT-R R32) Engines * 2.9L V6 DOHC (270 HP, 285 NM) * 2.6L V6 DOHC Turbo (320 HP, 355 NM) * 3.0L V6 DOHC Turbo (280 HP, 365 NM) * 1.3L Rotary Turbo (250 HP, 295 NM) * 2.0L L4 DOHC (180 HP, 230 NM) * 0.6L L3 DOHC Turbo (70 HP, 75 NM) * 2.8L F6 DOHC Turbo (440 HP, 610 NM) Gameplay The player starts off with $10,000, only enough to buy the Singo R. Before the whole racecar stuff, the player can do stock events to get enough money to begin tuning. You don't need to actually race or do anything, just watch. There are a few tracks, ranging from a small easy track, a large endurance track, a medium-sized track with moderate turns, a large chicane track, a small track that requires evasive manevuer and finally a medium-sized track with overcast conditions and sharp turns. The car isn't invincible or anything, as if the AI-controlled car crashes into a wall or crashes into a car at high speeds the vehicle will burst in flames and the car will exit the race. The entry fee is usually very tiny, but it is there. The player has access to a decent amount of parts, and the engines can be bought or swapped from other cars. Swapping is the only way to get several great engines, such as the 2.6L V6 and the 2.8L F6. As the player progresses, they will get more money. this money can be used to hire more drivers. A monthly salary of $200 for each extra one after the driver that is at the beginning of the game, having up to a max of 8 drivers. Starting to produce the racecar requires a license from the manufacturer. Several manufacturers take less money to get a license from: getting a license from Oroka only takes $2,000, but getting a license from Poresh takes about $40,000. Trying to get the license from the manufacturer is not very easy. The process usually takes about half a month to even 2 months to complete. If the license has been gotten, the 25 road cars can be produced. Usually that takes about 1 month for a car like the 562, and 3 months for a car like the Zora XT, then they can all be sold for different prices. While a higher price may mean more money is earnt from selling the road cars, a lower price means the process is quicker. After all of that is done, the player will have a fully usable racecar that can is valid for all and any tournament. The player can then take a car, modify it to be exactly like the racecar that was just made, and he won't need to get a license or make roadcars again. (to be continued it's late) Category:Simulation Games